Daughter of Zorn
by Bunny1
Summary: Since there is no Son of Zorn category, I am doing a crossover. April is the daughter of Zorn and Edie.
1. Chapter 1

Zorn walked into the Department of Parks and Recreation, and approached April's desk.

"Female Son!" He greeted loudly.

"Or, y'know, April works too..." She said flatly.

"April, yes, I know, but I have come to take you to lunch." Zorn returned easily, undaunted.

April shrugged and stood up. "Ok, Papa.," she said, writing something on a sticky note.

on her phone,she stuck the "Out to Lunch" sign she has just written, and was about to leave when Leslie Knope was in front of them.

"Hi!" Leslie bubbled enthusiastically . "" I'm April's boss, Leslie Knope! "

Zorn blinked, petting her on the head like the excited puppy she was. "Hello sir," he greeted.

Leslie looked confused. "No, I'm a woman..." She explained .

Zorn laughed heartily. "No, a boss cannot be a woman..." He dismissed. " Nice try, dude. "

Leslie frowned. "_Plenty _of bosses are women..."

"Right... Americans and their strange ideas... " Zorn chuckled, shaking his head.

April sighed, looking at Leslie. "He doesn't know any better, just ignore it." She advised quietly. " He won't listen. " she explained.

"Come, female son!" Zorn said brightly, arm around April's shoulders.

April gave a small wave and walked out with him...

* * *

Meanwhile, Alan tried sneaking into his own bedroom. Unfortunately for him, Edie was changing his sheets at the time.

"Alan!" She snapped as he fell in.

Alan winced. "Mom... Hi..."

"What are you _doing_? You're supposed to be in school! "

Alan sighed. "I need to get out of gym, ok?"

Edie frowned. "Why, sweetie? Are you embarrassed to shower with the other boys?"

" Shower? Mom, I don't even wear _shorts _in front of people! " Alan burst out. "I'm _literally_ half Zypherian, right down the middle! I'm a freak!"

" Hey, my son is no freak! " Edie said forcefully. "Alan, I think _all _of you is beautiful..."

" Pfft... Why can't it come out in other ways, like with April? She looks regular! Or even if I looked _fully_ Zypherian, at least I'd have musculature on top... " he pouted.

Edie stroked his hair gently. "It shows in different ways in mixed marriages..." Edie said gently. " But don't compare yourself to others... I love you both for who you are. To me, you are both perfect. " Edie said, kissing his head.

Alan sighed. He knew she was trying to help, but... She just couldn't understand...


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was shining Tom's shoes as April and Zorn walked past. She gave Andy a small smile and wave, but did not stop. Tom tilted his head.

"Damn... April must like 'em _big_..." He said, wide eyed.

"Her Dad is Zypherian, that must have been him." Andy said, giving a small frown to Tom. "Don't be gross, dude."

Tom's eyebrow went up. "Oh, _ I_ get it... You want to tap that!" Tom said loudly.

"Shut _up_; I do _not_ !" Andy denied with a blush.

Tom sniggered obnoxiously. "You _do_..."

Andy backhanded him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "We're friends, that's _it_," he denied.

"If you say so..." Tom wheezed...

* * *

Zorn bounced back to his office later, April in tow.

"Linda!" he greeted joivialy . "Meet my female son, April!"

"You mean your _daughter_?" Linda questioned.

"Yes, my female son. It's what I said, " Zorn nodded. "April, this is Linda. My boss and a solid bro."

Not even rolling her eyes by this point, Linda extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, April."

As April shook it, Todd walked over.

"Hi, Zorn; I didn't know you had a daughter. I'm Todd." He greeted with a smile.

"Ew, don't perv on my girl son, Todd, " Zorn said, giving him a very light shove. "Don't mind him, sweetie; he's just the Todd of this office..." He said with an eyeroll.

April nodded. "We have one of those; his name is Jerry."

"Every office has one..." Linda agreed. " Go _away_, Todd... " she said, shooing him off with one hand.

April snorted.

"Come on, April; I'll show you my office."

" Cubicle... " Linda corrected as they walked.

"Tomato, potato..." Zorn shrugged , then laughed. "You Californians and your weird sayings... they make no sense ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Edie was making dinner when April came in.

"Hi, sweetie! Hope you're hungry; I made tuna casserole..."

"Did you forget what night it is?"

Edie gasped. "Full moon!"

April nodded. "Papa's going to come get me."

"Well, good... He enjoys when you transform into your Zypherian side. Just don't let him get you into _too_ much trouble..."

April rolled her eyes. "Give him some credit, Mom..."

"I _am_..." Edie protested.

"No, you and Alan are totally racist!"

"Hey, don't bring _me _into this..." Alan sputtered.

"I'm _not_!" Edie huffed.

April suddenly folded into herself. "Unngh..."

Edie raced over, rubbing April's lower back. A sound of skin stretching and bones cracking filled the room as her transformation began, a huge glow filling the room, and April stood, now in full Zypherian form. At least a foot taller, stronger, and bright purple hair.

"Wow, look at you!" Zorn called out from behind her.

April turned. "I'm starving..."

"Mommy's cooking, sweetie."

"Ew."

" Come, my little Warrior Princess, " Zorn said, throwing an arm around her. "Alegulon, come! We'll get your female brother a steak."

"Ok, but I'm still not eating meat." Alan reminded.

"This is partly why you look so puny..."

"April!" Edie chided. " Zorn, make her be nice to her little brother. " Edie commanded.

"Your Mom's right, sweetie... Alegulon can't help that he's tiny... We'll work on it, yeah?"


End file.
